


Heal Me

by ayaxroses



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Uniform Kink, Yuri, nurse Kourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came from talking with my friend Yuri-sensei on fanfictio.net :). It is a yuri, M, Lemon aka 18+ story featuring the coupling of Misaki x Kourin (MisaKou) aka one of the best Vanguard shippings out there. Title came into my head as it involves "healing" *cough* of some sorts, and the title of the song by Sunrise Avenue came to mind. So starting off with fluffy and ending with heavy Yuri lemon role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

Once seemingly peaceful, empty halls across the Tokura-Tatsunagi residence, were now being disrupted by a certain female in the residence running through them, in a great amount of hast. She ran into an open bedroom. Kourin Tatsunagi, rushed over to her girlfriend's side, feeling for a temperature upon the woman's head. She leaned down pressing her own forehead against Misaki's, then started brushing away strands of lilac hair from her forehead. "You're burning up…" Kourin said with a bit of anxiety, her hands shaking before placing down a cold cloth upon Misaki's forehead. Her gaze shifted away and her eyes appeared to be watering and shaking.

She hated seeing her love like this. Misaki was always so cool calm and level headed, so why had she gotten involved in fighting all of those converted by the Link Joker. So took it too hard and now she was sick. Kourin shook her head, leaning over Misaki again, a hand gently dabbing across said girl's cheek.

Misaki Tokura looked up at the blonde, a grin upon her lips, as she reached her hand across the back of her girlfriend's neck, bringing their faces closer together. She saw a downward glance and a flush across the blonde's face.

However, to her dismay she noticed Kourin's eyebrows scrunch together as she got up, pushing Misaki back against the mattress. "What were you thinking out there?"

This caused the usual calm and calculating woman to blink, her mouth ajar a few inches after hearing that question. Oceanic blue eyes widened, as she saw the scowl upon the blonde's face. A shadow appeared to be looming over, Kourin's facial expression, so she couldn't detect much. "You're worrying too much…" Misaki breathed out, sitting up, and catching the damp cloth as it began to slip.

Kourin had her body turned away for a moment, she breathed a heavy sigh and looked back to her girlfriend. "Am I? You had to fight practically every one of those kids possessed by Link Joker! Without taking a break, and it never crossed your mind to let me help you handle the situation?" Kourin was now facing the other woman, green irises shaking and threatening to tear.

The blonde's hands were both clenched at her side, and it was obvious she was tense. She bit onto her lip. Kourin sat down across from Misaki, her voice lowering almost pleading…

"Why couldn't you trust me enough to help you…to fight alongside you?"

The words broke out, lips trembling as she felt herself breaking. She looked away from Misaki, her breathing began to quicken, and she shivered. When Kourin was in sight of Misaki, she noticed the girl looking despondent, her eyes were averted down and the area under her eyelids were beginning to form a light pink tinge.

The silence must have caused Kourin to think of it as some kind of dejection. As if Misaki ever thought anything but the highest of the idol? As if she hasn't shown and proven time and time again how she had faith in her. But right now…the words were hard to come by. A creak could be heard in the mattress of Misaki's bed as she noticed the space that she had sat to be empty. Misaki quickly reached forward. She heard the words that would break her heart.

"Am I that useless to you? You could have told me Tokura-san..if I was simply in the way." Kourin broke out, clenching her hands tight along the side of her skirt as she had slammed her eyes shut. Had this been what was on her mind, all along? A buried fear, underneath the usual confident aura of an idol and card-fighter.

Misaki sat up upon her knees, reaching her arms out to Kourin's waist and pulling her close. As she caught her girlfriend she leaned her eyes against the blonde's shoulder. She could feel the girl's arms shaking, yet all the same struggling to break out of her grasp. Misaki shook her head, "The last thing any of us would find you to be is useless…we all need you more than you can imagine, Of course I need you and-" Misaki bit down upon her lip taking a breath before reaching both of her arms down Kourin's side.

She grasped the blonde's fingers within her own and interlocked them. "You could never…be in the way. You never have been, the reason I kept you here…and didn't want you to fight was because I was selfish, I suppose" Misaki ended that sentence in a bit of bitter laughter, she noticed Kourin turning around to face her finally.

Her cheeks looked rather damp, eyes almost swollen and red, undoubtable she'd been crying. Not being weak but being strong far too long. "What are you talking about?" Kourin looked back briefly, her green eyes mixed in a field of emotion, yet they held the curiosity to listen to Misaki.

"I think…I know" Misaki corrected herself before confessing, still holding onto Kourin's hands. "I definitely know, I more than anyone here, I couldn't bear to lose you. I'd be losing myself…and I had thought I lost you before. I couldn't bear to see you like that-to see you so far gone. I can't lose you! Not again…Never…never again." Misaki's fragile words, her voice breaking in the process was enough for Kourin to finally linger over to Misaki, looking in her eyes.

"Misaki…" She cried out, squeezing tightly onto her lover's hand. She sat across from Misaki, eyes forming silent tears as she leaned in closer, their lips connecting.

It certainly had been so long, they could both feel it, in the time they lingered, staying that position for a few moments. "I love you…Kourin" Misaki whispered, her breath tickling Kourin's mouth. Their foreheads connected again.

She finally saw the blonde smile, then pushed her back down to the bed. Misaki's rose an eyebrow, smirking at the girl's gesture.

"D-don't look like that" Kourin spoke completely flustered, as she looked down. "We're not doing anything until you get some rest!" She scolded, seeing Misaki almost pout, as she slid under the covers.

"You're still feeling warm, " Kourin noted a hand upon Misaki's forehead before taken the abandoned cloth and exciting the room. "Don't think of getting up either, or leaving to fight again either." She glared back at her girlfriend, who sighed in defeat before leaning her head back against the pillow.

As Kourin left the room, she stopped, lingering at the door post. "Because, I can't lose you either…Misaki

* * *

It had been only a few days, and with good rest, and Misaki's own personal treatment, she had been starting to feel like her usual self.

The purple haired woman scrolled through the list of card capitol tournaments listed on their website, smiling a bit as she noticed Aichi's younger sister being declared the Junior Champion. Her eyes scanned all across their new page, she felt a smirk, being quite satisfied by recommending Shingetsu to become the administer of their website.

Misaki was simply laying again on her back, glancing down and occasionally taking sips of her tea. Kourin still couldn't quite get the hang of letting her go off on her own or straining herself. In a way, Misaki found it more cute than anything.

"Are you almost ready Kourin- _chan_?" Misaki spoke in the most charming voice she could muster. She put her phone away, hearing footsteps slowly approach her. However, what was before her caused even Misaki to fluster and stumble.

Kourin was completely flushed. _'Why had I agreed to this?'_ The blonde keep her gaze at the floor while Misaki couldn't keep her gaze away. This was more than she expected, sure there's seeing the actual outfit and sample models wearing it. A nurses outfit, to be exact, but seeing it on her girlfriend was completely another story.

She could just feel her heart racing at the sight.

What started out as simply a curiosity of what outfits Idols could be wearing turned into this. And how glad she was the idol even humored that curiosity. Kourin's sleek long blonde hair remained semi-tied up, held above it was a small white hat curved around her head, with a dark red cross upon it and a red lace trimming.

Her arms were covered with long white gloves, surrounded by a red lacy trip, with a threaded rose upon the tip of each glove. Misaki scanned over Kourin although she was being pretty shy about it, it was still easy enough to see her girlfriend's outfit in all it's appeal. Her chest was covered with the same white silky fabric and clung to each and every curve of her girlfriend. There was a red ribbon like trim draped across the sides of the white blouse. It clung tightly and covered Kourin's voluptuous and natural breasts.

A wavy skirt fell out, white silk again with red lace all across the hem of the skirt. It appeared as if it was in layers of lace. Kourin's legs too were covered with red and white stockings with the red colored cross symbol upon it.

Misaki coughed a bit, trying to clear her throat as she very much felt her body reacting, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. "Y-you look...beautiful" Misaki finally managed out, her blue eyes in a bit of a swirl as they couldn't keep off the now approaching girl.

Kourin smiled a bit sheepishly, walking over towards her lover. She finally was able to meet Misaki's gaze, and noticed she was feeling the same. She forced herself to break out to show confidence, "Misaki, Th-this is for protecting me all this time," she breathed out finally finding herself able to speak, and not stumble, she hiked her skirt up as she climbed upon the bed. Misaki reached her hand to grasp the blonde's cheek, as she spoke.

"Let me take care of you…" Kourin straddled over Misaki's waist, guiding her down onto her back. Kourin was still flustered, feeling very exposed from the outfit itself, she could tell by Misaki's expression it had the right effect…but it was still embarrassing. Yet, Kourin thought this was for her Misaki, and no one else. She loved her girlfriend and wanted to try these things with her. Plus it's not as though she wasn't feeling aroused, the red panties under her skirt were exposed and clinging to her nether regions.

The purple haired girl below her continued again to reach for Kourin grasping her cheek. "I'm putting my faith in you then," Misaki told the girl, her voice velvety soft and sincere, yet Kourin knew what Misaki meant overall. Her body and heart was now all Kourin's. The blonde gulped, before leaning over her girlfriend feeling her legs spread open.

"Ahh!" She screamed out as she felt Misaki's leg lifting between her legs and brushing roughly against her clit. Kourin breathed roughly, seeking revenge by pressing her breasts right against Misaki, and maneuvering her fingers all across Tokura's side.

The blonde leaned over so her lips were right against Misaki's ear. "I said let me take care of you, my love" she spoke rather confidently, her smirk ensuring a bit of punishment towards Misaki if she was continuing to fool around with her.

Kourin hated and adored the fact Misaki knew every one of her weaknesses and more than herself, knew where her body felt good.

After a moment of silence, Kourin's lips connected with Misaki's, as she fumbled her hands over Misaki's white top, hands searching for the opening buttons to pull off the under-exposed Misaki. Kourin felt her outfit clinging to her body tighter and tighter as she moved against Misaki Tokura. She groaned into Misaki's mouth as she lightly dabbed her tongue across Misaki's lips.

The purple haired girl took the notion and opened her mouth widely, gladly accepting Misaki's tongue to enter. Their tongues continued to caress and move against each other as Kourin continued to undo all the buttons upon Misaki's white shirt, she felt herself succeeding as the last small button came undone.

They broke apart for only a moment of air, before Misaki grabbed at the back of Kourin's neck, pulling her in for another deep kiss. She felt her body getting wet, and moaned. "Mnnnn" as hands started to move against her breasts through her bra.

Kourin was taunting her now, wasn't she? Misaki arched her back, leaning into Kourin's touch before slowly maneuvering herself up. Both girls leaned up against each other as Misaki helped Kourin in effectively removing the offending shirt, then reaching for the strap upon the back.

Sliding off both articles off of Misaki's body as her hands grasped Misaki's breasts, she could feel the girl moan into her mouth. She could see Misaki flushed against her and lowered their bodies down yet again. Kourin continued to kiss Misaki, passionately, against her lips, her cheek, her eyes, lips again until sucking upon a particular sensitive area of Misaki's neck.

"K-kourin!" Misaki groaned out, feeling both of her breasts being massaged in a circular pattern all the while she could feel the blonde's hot breath upon her neck, sucking and she continued nipping into such sensitive flesh.

Her ministrations only continued on, as she felt satisfied with the small marking upon Misaki's neck, licking across the red marking as if to create a treatment for it. She looked longingly into Misaki's eyes, so happy to finally be here. The gaze was deeply returned. For finally they could be together, at peace like this.

She looked to almost confirm Misaki was ready before continuing. She took in the other left breast into her hand, while she knelt her head down so her lips with in contact with Misaki's nipple. Kourin teasingly licked around Misaki's breast, touching everything but her most sensitive area causing her to moan loudly. "S-stop teasing me already," Misaki broke out, completely out of breath, before feeling Kourin's lips lightly bite against her nipple. "Ahhh,,, Kou-ahh"

She felt her own body reacting, and took Misaki's nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking upon it as her other hand squeezed and massaged tightly upon Misaki's breast. She began to switch but felt that same warmth spread upon her cheek as Misaki caressed it.

"Kourin…let me..touch you too" She offered, seeing the bright flush upon Kourin. It was only natural to want to make the one you love feel so good as well. Kourin was reluctant but finally let Misaki lean up, having her 'patient' begin to treat the nurse as well.

Misaki took Kourin's breast as well into her hand, reached under her shirt until she could feel for the zipper allowing an opening just enough for Kourin's breast to feel free. Her hands caressed the blonde's breasts, as she felt Kourin continue her earlier actions.

The purple haired girl smiled and pressed closer to the girl so their lips would connect. It was almost hard to breath, live or think of anything, but Kourin now. She felt pleasure and heat rising all across her body, eventually she continued to wrap her arms around Kourin's neck letting her lay on top of her.

Their lips crashed against each other and they could both feel their own erect nipples moving across each other. The feeling was intoxicating. Kourin continued to move her lips and tongue in Synch with Misaki as their hips were grinding against each other. Kourin reached down to undo the zipper upon her girlfriends dark blue skirt.

Misaki helped her with slipping off her clothes and then felt that warm hand grasping upon her panties. "Ah! What are you-" Misaki began before groaning and finding herself in a bit of pleasure as Kourin touched her through her panties. She could feel herself already being wet, and the world around her beginning to turn white, she was so far gone.

The blonde leaned down Misaki's body, leaving trails of soft butterfly kisses all down her body, as the last piece of clothing was removed. The purple haired female's fingers were strung into the blonde's hair as she felt a moist, hot tongue entering into her pussy.

"I-I- Kourin…I love you and ahhh!" She groaned feeling the wet tongue stretching her out, and skillfully thrusting in and out of her body. It felt too good and all she could do was arch her body and move closer to the touch.

Kourin moved her lips upon Misaki's clit, sucking hard upon it as she put two fingers into Misaki moving inside of her. "Nghhh!" the purple haired girl, who was usually so calm could do nothing but moan and let the pleasure take over.

Surely enough, and after adding a third finger, Misaki felt herself releasing. She could feel Kourin's smirk as she sucked upon Misaki's clit one more time before licking her feminine juices. She leaned forward letting Misaki taste herself.

Though it still was driving her crazy, her nipples were already sensitive and she had felt so wet from all this.

Kourin smirked, before stepping off, leaving Misaki speechless. "Kourin I-" was all she could managed flushed and completely embarrassed from cumming in only a few moments of Kourin's touch, not to say it should be overly surprising. They knew each other's bodies so well.

She followed Kourin's body seeing her walk over the closet and taking a small white bag upon the floor. It had the same red cross symbol upon it. Kourin left the bag upon the bed across from Misaki. "It's time for your final treatment Mi-sa-ki~" Kourin said in her most taunting sing-song voice, causing the other girl to swallow hard.

Misaki could only nod, she watched as Kourin lifted up the hem of her white skirt, and upon the elastic of her bright red panties. The blonde was completely flustered but still managed to get the courage to strip off her panties exposing her vaginal area to her girlfriend. They were now even, and she bashfully took an item out of the bag.

It had the coloring of a violet colored rod, with a soft gum like texture to it. Kourin held the out the two-sided vibrator to Misaki, before straddling across Misaki's waist, she slid the first side into Misaki cause the girl to groan, and at last, with Misaki's hands at her hips slip on it.

They continued a kiss almost immediately as Kourin moved her hips up and down the massaging toy, wanting to make Misaki feel it just as much as she was. The part that made both of them wet was when their pussy's had pressed against each other again and again. They could feel themselves becoming more aroused, and Kourin moved so she was laying on top of the other girl again.

It came to the point where neither girl truly could tell who was controlling the thrust as both moved their hips against the vibrator, feeling it slide against them, and knowing that they were causing each other so much pleasure. Each thrust Kourin made would sink into Misaki and vis versa.

Their breathing was harsh and the two girls moaned against each other. The soft silky fabric and lace brushed against Misaki's skin was almost too much to take. She was about to lose it right there when she felt a particularly loud and enlongated moan from Kourin's lips against hers. They broke apart for air.

Kourin's forest green eyes looked into Misaki, face flushed as she moaned. "I think I'm..going to."

Misaki looked at her, "I know me too" before moving her hips down against the vibrator as they both felt the vibrator moving into each other and their pussy's slamming against each other on occasion. "It's okay me too."

Kourin leaned her body down to rest on Misaki, as her movements continued. "I love you Misaki." She had to breathe out again before reaching her climax feeling her body tighten and releasing the cum and everything she held back on until this moment.

Misaki felt herself releasing at the same time. "Me too", she could feel herself contracting, as it came to the point where neither girl could tell who was moaning and moving now. "Ah! Hah…Misaki" Kourin came as the warm liquid spread upon the violet colored sex toy. ]

Her cum fell upon Misaki's pussy causing Misaki to come immediately after. Her body felt as if it were on fire seeing her girlfriend like that.

Slowly Kourin moved off Misaki, taking the item out and placing it upon the small white bag she had before.

Misaki turned to her, a deep smile and blush upon her. "I don't think I've ever felt like that."

"Hmm..." Kourin smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "All Because of the uniform?"

The purple haired girl returned her smirk, shaking her head. Before grasping her hand to brush Kourin's cheek, as their lips met again. "Because it was you.."


End file.
